Shattered Dreams
by Moonchild10
Summary: *** Ron's heart has been broken by the girl he loves. Will be be able to peice his life together again, or will he end it once and for all? There's only one person who can save him. STORY COMPLETE! All you sad end haters, don't worry! *fluffiness*
1. Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own KP. First chapter sorta like a songfic.  
  
Ron Stoppable looked tearfully up at the ceiling. It had been a week since he's left his room, besides to shower. He felt the tears again.  
  
"I will not cry," the blond teenager whispered. His pet naked mole rat, Rufus, hopped up onto the bedside table and looked sadly at his human friend.  
  
It had been a week since it had happened.  
  
Since SHE'd broken his heart.  
  
He confessed his feelings to her and she'd turned him down.  
  
****You told me you would never...accept me as more than a friend. I felt the pain and tears in my eyes. Never thought my happiness would end. You left me here. You don't have a clue. I am lost without you. I know I could patch, things up, but that would mean setting eyes on you....*****  
  
He'd never thought a girl like that would hurt him so deeply.  
  
She'd been the only one who understood him.  
  
Who hadn't thought he was a freak.  
  
Who's cared about him.  
  
******You were the only one ho saw, what was past my little act. I was so insecure. And you knew, you never made me look back. But now I'm here, so alone. I know you saw what was within. You understood, all my pain. So why's you leave me out in the rain?******  
  
Ron felt the tears again. Sick with sadness.  
  
"I'm broken Rufus, aren't I?" Ron asked forlornly.  
  
"Huh?" Rufus asked.  
  
"I never knew Kim would turn me down. I'm used to being turned down , but not by someone I loved, truly deeply," Ron said.  
  
*******I was used to rejection. But I never thought it would be perfection. The way you turned me down so absolute. My heart beat slow my mind was mute.  
  
Chorus: Cuz can you see me here I'm broken? I'm cryin' alone and I'm hopin', that you will come and ease my pain again. Like you did when someone else hurt me. But I know, it gets so cold. I'm desperate all alone. And now I know, I'm split in two. I can tell that I am broken without you...**********  
  
"Kim turned me down when I told her how I felt. Told me I was just her friend. I should have known she'd do this. But I never wanted to make her seem so bad," Ron said quietly. He looked over to his closed door, letting in little light, and what it did let in was dim.  
  
********* You told me I was just a friend, oh yeah. But baby I wanted something more. Wanted to hold you like no one else would. But you wouldn't let me in. So now I'm left, feel so much pain. My heart is bleeding like the rain. My aching heart, my crying eyes. Rejection never was a surprise.  
  
Chorus....***********  
  
"I feel so lost," Ron continued. Rufus didn't know what to do to comfort his friend. He'd been skipping school. He couldn't face them all. Especially not Kim. It made his heart sick when he thought of her. His one true love, and his own personal heartbreaker.  
  
"Aww," Rufus said sadly. Nothing he did could help Ron's broken heart.  
  
"Kim's my best friend. Or was. I don't know anymore. I fell in love with her, she broke my heart, so what's there left? A withered friendship, that's what!" Ron said. He began to cry again, and hit his wall with a fist. He didn't even cry out from the pain in his knuckles, he was too busy with the pain in his heart.  
  
******************You were my only friend. But then you turned water into blood. You turned sunlight into morbid shine. You turned my heart into a morgue. And now I feel, all the pain. I know you're the one, I have to blame. You didn't mean, to break my heart. But you tore my life apart. I only want out today. In this life I cannot stay. My heart beats dry, my breath is short. What's the point in being alive anymore?  
  
Chorus....**********************  
  
"I just wanted her to love me the way I loved her! She's got that God forsaken Josh Mankey now though. She'd never give me another thought!" Ron said. He was overreacting, he knew. But he was hurt so deeply.  
  
"Tomorrow, I have to go back to school. I have to face them. They'll say 'aww, did poor Ronnie get his heart broken by Kim Possible? Too bad loser. Boo hoo hoo!' That's what they'll say. They don't care about me, and neither does anybody else except you buddy. I want to die right now!" Ron shouted, tears gone, now only rage at all the hateful people. Rufus looked concerned.  
  
"No!" he squeaked. Ron lifted his tear stained face.  
  
"You're right buddy. Life's too precious to lose, especially on purpose," Ron said.  
  
*****************You made me want, to end my life. To get away from pain and strife. But I was left, here alone, and why would YOU care, baby? Do you care that I miss you like crazy? Do you know I can't face them today?  
  
Chorus.......*************  
  
Ron wiped his eyes. "I can make it tomorrow buddy. As long as I've got Kim at my side I can get through anyth-" and then Ron remembered that it was Kim's fault that he was hurt like this, and he burst into tears again.  
  
AWWWW, poor Ron. I luv that little sweetie.  
  
~Moonchild 


	2. Hurt Me

Disclaimer...  
  
Ron got up the next morning, and had to wash his face thoroughly in his shower to get rid of the tear stains. He sat down sadly at the breakfast table. His mother looked at him for a long moment before putting his eggs down in front of him.  
  
"Ron, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Yes. Kim just broke my heart, not my leg."  
  
"I'm sorry Ronnie."  
  
Ron winced at the nickname. "It's fine mom. Really. I'll be OK."  
  
"Alright. But if you need anything-"  
  
"I know mom. Bye." Ron said, leaving for school without eating. He'd throw up if he did. He walked sullenly toward the brick building of Middleton High, barely visible in the distance.  
  
He passed a small house and looked up at it sadly, not even realizing he had stopped on the sidewalk. He felt the tears almost come. Kim's house. A red haired woman came out, heading for her car.  
  
"Morning Ron," she called.  
  
"Morning Dr. P.," Ron said, trying to look cheerful. But she knew. She knew what Kim had done.  
  
"Ron, I know what Kim did. She told me. She didn't mean to hurt you. She feels bad about it, and she's losing sleep over it. Don't let what other people say get to you. It's just that....sometimes things don't work out the way we wanted them to. We can't control the way other people feel about us, no matter how strongly we feel about them. It hurts, but don't forget you're a good person. OH shoot, I'm going to be late for the hospital. Tell your folks I said hi," Mrs. Dr. Possible said, waving as she climbed into her car. Ron continued walking.  
  
It was nice to hear a few kind words, but they still couldn't soothe Ron's soul. The only thing that could would be someone who would love him. Somebody who could make it all better when the world was turned upside down. But there was only one person in the world like that.  
  
Kim.  
  
And she would never do those things. She didn't love him the way he loved her. Ron turned around for a last look at Kim's house, and suddenly the door opened and an auburn haired teenager came out. Ron quickly turned and started walking.  
  
"Ron, wait," she said softly. Ron kept walking. Kim hurried after him. "Ron," she said, catching up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder to stop him. She gently turned him to face her. "I feel really bad Ron And what I really wanted to say is that I'm really sor-" Kim began, but Ron pulled away and walked off at a brisk pace, toward school.  
  
"Ron I just-"  
  
"Leave me alone!" Ron stalked away as fast as he could.. He reached school soon and dove into the bathroom, unable to keep his tears down any longer. A few minutes later he dried his eyes and was about to leave. Josh Mankey came in just then.  
  
"Huh? You OK?" Josh asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You look like you were crying."  
  
"Oh. Uh, I had something in my eye. OK, well, I really like this girl. OK scratch that, love her. And I told her, but she doesn't like me back because she already has y- someone else," Ron said.  
  
"Kim told me," Josh said.  
  
"Oh. So you know it's you she turned me down for huh?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"OH. Well, I gotta....go."  
  
Ron rushed out of the bathroom.  
  
Later in science class, Kim looked at the unusually empty seat beside her. What was missing? OH yeah, Ron. Kim felt so rotten. She knew she never should have rejected him. But she just........well, she was crushing on Josh. And Ron was just a friend. A really good friend yes, but still just a friend. Sometimes things got a little intimate between them, but they were still just friends. It wasn't that Kim didn't WANT Ron to love her, it wasn't even that she didn't want to go out with him. He was really sweet, and Kim thought that it was kind of cute that he liked her. But it scared her. It scared her a lot. She wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the prospect of a guy feeling so strongly about her as to love her, especially if he was her longtime best friend. Still, maybe she should have given him a chance. Just to prove himself. But somehow she'd have to turn him down later, because she was already going out with Josh. OK, so Ron was a little clueless, but he might make a great boyfriend.  
  
"I'm just afraid to give him a chance," Kim said aloud, realizing it.  
  
Across the room, Ron sat by himself in one of the corners. He looked over at Kim. Her gaze was fixed on him. He looked at her hopefully for a few seconds, then looked at his feet. Kim looked away then. 'Maybe I should give him a chance. Maybe. It wouldn't be so bad. I could have fun,' Kim thought to herself.  
  
Ron pushed some little scraps of paper he'd torn up onto the floor. Ron banged his head against the table. Kim looked at him again. 'man, he look looks so sad,' she thought. She felt like such a jerk.  
  
After class, Ron trudged to his locker and got his books. He felt so sad. He didn't think he'd ever be happy again. "I think it's time to end this Rufus," Ron said.  
  
"Huh?" Rufus squeaked.  
  
"I'm getting out of this life," Ron said.  
  
And Rufus suddenly knew what he meant.  
  
This was not going to end well.  
  
More soon.  
  
~Moonchild 


	3. Love Sucks

Disclaimer, uh-huh. Yeah. If you are squeamish this chapter might be a bad thing. Can you say S-U-I-C-I-D-E?  
  
That night Ron got home and threw himself on the bed.  
  
"It's over Rufus. I'm not gonna go through another day like this. It's over."  
  
"What?" Rufus squeaked, not understanding the torment his friend was going through, and not understanding what Ron was going to do.  
  
Ron sat down on the bed, and began to write. He finished. Ron picked up Rufus and gave him a little hug.  
  
"I'll miss ya buddy. Can you take this to Kim?" he asked, handing Rufus the folded paper. Rufus nodded and took off, not understanding what was going on. On the way to Kim's house, Rufus unfolded the note (don't asked how he can read) and began to read the note. He squeaked in alarm at what it said.  
  
'Hey KP, It's me, Ron. By the time you get this note it will be too late to do anything. I'm killing myself. It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault. I just don't think there's any reason to live anymore. Used to love life, but now I hate it. Every day is just pain and torment. So I'm gonna slit my wrists. I love you KP, never forget it. I'm glad you have Josh Mankey. I'm totally jealous of him, but I'm happy for you. Try not to end up the same way I did, killing myself. Suicide is the only way I could get out of this. I love you more than I loved life when it was good, and I always will. I'll always be with you. No matter what happens I'll always love you. And you're the only reason I loved life when I did.  
  
~Ron'  
  
That was what the note said. Rufus began to scurry as fast as his little pink legs could carry him, toward Kim's house.  
  
Back at the Stoppable residence, Ron had snuck a knife from his kitchen into his room. He proceeded to write a suicide note to his parents, and then poised the knife above his wrist and took a breath. "I'm sorry Kim," he said and then plunged the sharp silver blade dramatically into his soft wrist. He cried out from the pain, but dragged the knife downward, splitting his skin, and did the same to the other wrist. His deep crimson blood poured forth rapidly. Ron started to cry. "I'll miss you," he whispered to no one in particular. He lay down on his floor, staring up at the ceiling blankly.  
  
"So, this is what dying feels like. It's a lot like living, only it hurts," Ron muttered softly. Dark thoughts chased each other through his mind. "I was so in love. I hate love. It's what got me into. Why did I have to fall in love?! Because Kim is so amazing, that's why! And now I'm here, bleeding, because of it. That's the reason I hate myself. And I loved her so much. I still do. And now death is gonna swallow me away. Just like I want it to. I'll never know what love is like, I'll never feel someone who loves me kiss my lips for the first time. I'll never get a slow dance. I'll never do any of those things. Because I was too stupid to realize...that there's other girls out there for me. None who'll like me, but other girls. I didn't need to kill myself over KP, even though I love her more than anything in the universe. Aww KP, no matter where you are I love you," Ron said quietly. He could feel blood pouring out of his wrists slowly, and he could feel that he was passing out from blood loss.  
  
"Won't be long now," Ron muttered weakly.  
  
At the Possible residence the family was settled in the living room, KP reading a magazine, the Drs. Possible watching a news program, and the twins were mummifying one of KP's old Barbie dolls. Suddenly Kim heard frantic squeaking, and something leaped up onto her knee.  
  
"Rufus?" she asked.  
  
Rufus held up the note. Kim read it, and her eyes widened.  
  
"Ron!" she gasped. And then she grabbed Rufus. "C'mon Rufus we have to save Ron!" Kim said, and she ran out the door. A few minutes later she reached Ron's house. She burst through the door.  
  
"Kim? What's the rush?" asked Mrs. Stoppable.  
  
"It's Ron! He's going to commit suicide!" Kim gasped breathlessly. She'd been running since she left home.  
  
"Oh no!" Mrs. Stoppable gasped. The two females rushed toward Ron's closed door. Kim flung it open and the two screamed at the sight. Ron was lying on his floor, arms bloody, his eyes only open a fraction. Both of his arms were lying in small pools of blood, since Ron had been bleeding quite a bit.  
  
"Ron!" the two said in one breath. They rushed to his side.  
  
"Ron, can you hear me!?" Kim asked frantically.  
  
"Huh. Yeah," Ron said, his voice weak and barely above a whisper.  
  
"Ron why?" Kim asked.  
  
But it was then that Ron became unconscious. The most horrible thing Kim ever saw in her life was the lonely, tearful, heartbroken look in her best friend's eyes as they closed.  
  
"Oh Ron! Please!" his mother sobbed.  
  
"C'mon, we need to call 911!" Kim said, trying to stay together. She grabbed a phone.  
  
Around 30 minutes later (such BAD service) the ambulance arrived. They dragged Ron out of his room. Kim stared at the pool of blood Ron had left on the floor, soaking into the carpet, and she could feel herself losing grip. This could not be her life. Ron could not have just tried to commit suicide, she could not be here. She started to cry, and it surprised her. But she stopped her tears and left the room.  
  
About half an hour later, Kim got out of the car and rushed into the hospital. In Ron's room, he was unconscious still. Kim went over to the bed.  
  
"You're my best friend Ron, I don't care what happens, you'll always be," Kim murmured quietly. She stroked her silly friend's yellow hair.  
  
"Excuse me Miss, but you're going to have to leave now," a nurse said to Kim. Kim stood up, then leaned down and kissed Ron's lips quickly.  
  
"If I never see you again, I'll remember you when you were happy," she whispered, though she knew that Ron couldn't hear her. She left the room quietly.  
  
Aww, so sad. Not Ron! No! Please! I love Ron! Why?  
  
~Moonchild 


	4. Break Me

Disclaimer, you know the rest. Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews. Ron might not die, so don't cry just yet. I haven't made up my mind yet. OK, herez we go!  
  
Kim sat quietly in the waiting room, her head in her hands. Suddenly a mean little voice appeared in the back of her head, and began to speak, her own voice. It sounded like a tired, quiet Kim.  
  
"it's your fault. You killed him," the naughty little voice nagged.  
  
"But I-" Kim thought.  
  
"YOU did it, you know. You broke his heart. He's dead because of you!" the voice urged.  
  
"I know! I killed Ron! I know I did it!" Kim said out loud. People were staring at her. "He loved me, and I killed him!" Kim screamed at them.  
  
"Kimmie!" Kim heard. She looked up, to find her mother looking at her, shocked.  
  
"What! I killed him!" Kim sobbed.  
  
"Kimmie, they don't know if he's going to die yet! Calm down!" her mother said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kim asked.  
  
"I work here, Kimmie."  
  
"Oh yeah. Mom, it's my fault!"  
  
"No it's not. It's nobody's fault!" her mother said.  
  
"It's mine! He loved me."  
  
"Oh Kim. Don't say that."  
  
"I'll say it if I want to! It's true!" Kim said. And suddenly she rushed out of the room and toward Ron's hospital room. Then ran over to the bed, and wrapped her arms around Ron's limp body. "I'm sorry Ron! I'm so sorry!" she sobbed. It was her fault. It was all her fault. It was all her fault. It was all her fault.  
  
"Why are YOU sorry?" a soft voice said.  
  
"Huh?" Kim asked.  
  
"I said, why are YOU sorry? I tried to kill myself. You didn't do anything."  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're alright!"  
  
"So what? So I'm bad at everything! I can't even commit suicide right!"  
  
"Don't say that!"  
  
"I can if I want. I wanted to die. You stopped me. It's none of your business ."  
  
"Yes it is my business. I don't want you to die."  
  
"You should. Then you could be all happy with your beloved Josh. You don't give a damn about me."  
  
"Ron never say that. If I didn't give a damn about you I would have let you die."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Ron listen. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to-I'm jut sorry."  
  
Ron didn't respond. He closed his eyes and turned his face slightly away from her. A tear escaped his eye.  
  
"Ron-"  
  
"Just leave me the hell alone!"  
  
Kim was shocked. That wasn't like Ron at all.  
  
"What ever happened to you 'essential Ronness'?" Kim asked, trying to smile.  
  
"I went away. Like you should. Just go away KP! Leave me alone!"  
  
"OK Ron. Whatever you want. I'm going."  
  
Kim left the hospital room, an empty feeling inside her. She ate some peanuts from a vending machine. But the feeling didn't go away.  
  
Kim was beginning to realize that the feeling wasn't because she was hungry,  
  
And it wasn't coming from her stomach.  
  
SO SAD! I HATE MYSELF!  
  
~Moonchild (more soon) 


	5. The Way You Love Me

Disclaimer, I don't own KP.  
  
Thank you for your reviews, and I like the suggestion, though I'm not sure if I will use it.  
*******It was a week later. Ron was out of the hospital. His parents were really happy, and even people like Bonnie had called to se how he was doing. Everyone was all worried. But Kim hadn't called at all. He felt a little hurt, but he was the one who'd told her to leave him alone. He felt sort of bad. And he couldn't deny the fact that he was still in love with her. He remembered the last time he'd seen her, leaving the hospital room. Her face was so guilty and looked so hurt that he'd yelled at her like that.  
  
And it wasn't ordinary hurt.  
  
It was the kind of hurt Ron had had on his face for three days, after Kim had told him she didn't love him.  
  
Ron got up out of his chair and left the house. He itched at the bandages on his wrists. It was sunny outside, and very warm for such early March. The sun shone on his face, and he felt so happy and lucky to be alive. He was over the rejection by now. And he couldn't believe he's tried purposely to end his life, when there were so many new things to discover every day. He started walking in a random direction. He walked down the street. There were still some dead leaves on the ground, but they didn't crunch, as they were soggy.  
  
The sky was a sapphire and the sun was a diamond, making everything shine. And Ron was surprised that for the first time in a long while he was genuinely happy. Happy to feel the gentle breeze caressing his face, happy to feel the sun and smell the fresh air.  
  
Rufus popped his little pink head out of Ron's pocket and thrust his face into the warm, yet slightly crisp breeze. Ron smiled and patted the naked mole rat. People looked up at the young teenage boy with a pink creature in his pocket as Ron passes.  
  
'I'm different,' Ron thought, 'I'm different and it feels good. Someday someone will love me. But until then, I can just enjoy what I've got. I've got a naked mole rat, I've got a pretty cool family, I have a possible best friend. Possible. Heh heh, I made a funny. But I can just be happy. I don't gotta have anything else. I like the way I am.'  
  
And then Ron stopped thinking and closed his eyes, feeling the breeze on his cheeks. He opened them, heading on to nowhere in particular. Bonnie and Tara passed, and he waved back when they waved at him. Ron was at peace.  
  
"If I were to die right now, I'd miss out on lots of things. And I can't do that. I'd never try to kill myself again," Ron said aloud.  
  
He entered a small local park and passed by the fountain, by couples hanging out, to a stretch of park overlooking the river, where no one was. He sat down on a bench and closed his eyes, feeling the warm sun. And suddenly, though he heard no noise, he was aware of someone's presence. He opened his eyes, and saw someone standing near him.  
  
It was Kim.  
  
"What?" Ron asked. His tone held no anger, no grudge, but no emotion either.  
  
"Hi Ron."  
  
"Hi yourself."  
  
"Can I sit down?"  
  
"It's not my bench. Go ahead. Free country and all," Ron muttered.  
  
And she sat.  
  
"Ron, do I have to walk away again, or can I talk to you?" Kim asked, biting her bottom lip.  
  
"Go ahead. Talk. It's not my park," Ron said, staring ahead into the river. Rufus hopped out of Ron's pocket and gave Kim a big hug. He hadn't seen her in a long time. She laughed and patted his bald head.  
  
It felt good to hear Kim laugh. She hadn't laughed in months. After Kim's laughter (ooh, rime) there was uncomfortable silence.  
  
"So...........?" Ron asked, to fill the silence.  
  
"A lot's happened in these past few months, huh?" Kim began, sounding like she had no idea what she had planned to say when she finally saw him again.  
  
"You could say that," Ron said quietly.  
  
"A lot of things I would have rather not have happen. Ron, when you tried to kill yourself, I'm not going to lie. Was scared. I was terrified even. And God, for these past few weeks I've been scared you'd try it again. I didn't want that to happen," Kim went on.  
  
"I won't ever try it again. I'm OK now."  
  
"Good. But Ron, I came here to apologize to you. I know I was totally rotten. But I, I just didn't even consider your feelings. Hell, I was afraid of what might happen. Afraid that things would change now that you felt so strongly. So I turned you down. I know I was wrong. And I know you were really hurt," Kim said.  
  
Ron looked up at her.  
  
"I was. You have no idea what it was like," he said.  
  
"I know. And I'm really sorry Ron. I would never want to hurt you, no matter what was happening. I care about you Ron. I hope you never got the feeling I didn't."  
  
"It sorta felt that way," Ron said, his brown eyes scanning the river's steady flow.  
  
"I'm sorry about that, and from now on I'll be more careful about what I say. I want you to be happy. I saw how much I cared for you when I thought you were dead. Shit, you don't know what it was like. My whole world was crashing down, I felt so helpless, and even worse, it was all my fault," Kim said.  
  
Ron thought. It must have been even worse for her than him. And he understood what it was like to feel so sad and helpless, like your world was splitting apart.  
  
"I understand KP," he said cautiously.  
  
"You must, after what I put you through," Kim said, touching his hand. Some creepy sort of bird Ron hated was singing its nice little song in the nearby evergreen tree. Ugh, Ron thought. That stupid bird.  
  
"Yeah," Ron murmured.  
  
"Ron, I'm so sorry," Kim said softly.  
  
"I know," Ron said.  
  
Kim slid forward on the bench and pulled him into a tight hug. Ron closed his eyes and concentrated on the warm embrace. It felt so good to have someone hug him after all the torture he'd gone through. Strange so much comfort should be brought by the one who had caused all the pain, that the hug made him forget even the memory of. It seemed as though the sunlight warming his face increased.  
  
Kim let him go, and dropped a light kiss on his forehead. From what he could tell, it was just a friendly gesture. But he wished it meant something more. Kim then slid back to her side of the bench, a casual distance.  
  
"So, I know it's probably not possible, but do you think we could forget any of the stuff that happened a few months ago ever happened, and go back to the way we were before? I mean, since your wrists are healing, and we're not exactly at each other's throats anymore, and you're over me by now. You are over your feelings for me now, right?" Kim asked nervously.  
  
'Tell the truth, not matter what will happen,' Ron thought.  
  
"Not completely over them," Ron said sheepishly, fixing his gaze intently on a beetle that was crawling under the bench.  
  
"I'm not surprised," Kim said, smiling.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked.  
  
"You're really determined, Ron. You don't give up easily, though you like to think you do," Kim said.  
  
How did girls do that? She'd just cracked him open like a book and deciphered all the codes inside.  
  
"Is that bad?" Ron asked.  
  
"No. Because sometimes, if you really like someone, and you just don't give up, that person may grow to like you the same way......" Kim said.  
  
"Huh?" Ron asked. Was she saying..........  
  
But before Ron could say a word, Kim leaned across the bench, filling the space between them, and kissed his lips for a long moment. Ron melted. She leaned back to her side of the bench and looked at the ground.  
  
"Ron, I know after all this time, and all the pain I caused you because of NOT liking you...um, heh.." Kim muttered.  
  
"KP?"  
  
"OK, this is really hard for me, OK? But I kind of......." Kim said. She slid back over to his side of the bench, and moved her lips near his ear. "I love you, Ron," the soft, sweet whisper came so unpredictably that Ron nearly fell off of his seat.  
  
"You-you do?" Ron stuttered.  
  
"M-hm," Kim said, nodding at him.  
  
This was strange. It was just like all the other times Ron could remember. Kim and Ron, together, Ron always messing up, and Kim always there to make it better.  
  
But this was different somehow.  
  
Flashback  
  
Ron was standing proudly before the net, holding Gill, a fishlike mutant which he had just defeated, saving the entire cheerleading squad, as well as Barkin. He turned and walked back to the ruin on cabin 13. Kim followed him. Ron stood on the steps, looking around. Kim caught up to him.  
  
"Pretty amazing," she said.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.  
  
"Everything. You were awesome," Kim said, giving the air at her side a victory punch.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said sheepishly, "This is the one place where Ron Stoppable knows what it takes to be the last camper standing." he punched the air several times, and the steps cracked. Ron fell through with a "Yipe!"  
  
Kim grabbed his arm. "Ron, that had nothing to do with this place. It's you," she said, helping him to his feet.  
  
"Really, you think so?" Rona asked eagerly, never thinking he'd hear that out of her.  
  
"Mhm," she said, nodding, eyes at half mast....  
  
end flashback  
  
new flashback  
  
Kim and Ron had just switched back into their own bods, and they dove behind some rubble to avoid the self destruct explosion.  
  
"OK, good news, we're all back in our bods. The bad news is, I think we neutron-alized the neutron-alizer," Ron said, as they and Private Cleotus Dobbs popped back up after the explosion.  
  
"Did I neglect to mention that the neutron-alizer is dang near indestructible?" Dobbs said, seeing the machine in mint condition.  
  
"I know someone like that," Ron said, glancing at Kim.  
  
"Right back at ya, brain switch boy," she said, elbowing him playfully in the arm.  
  
end flashback  
  
Yes, it was like all the other times they were together. The legendary crime fighting pair. But nly a pair in justice. Not a pair in anything else. Not a couple.  
  
Never a couple.  
  
And now she felt the same way about him that he felt about her.  
  
It was all very confusing.  
  
"You actually..love me?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes," Kim said, giving him a small smile. She slid across the bench and slipped her arms around him. "I do," she said into Ron's hair.  
  
"Oh, that's weird," Ron said.  
  
"Haw haw! I saw the whole thing!" said a voice from behind a tree.  
  
"Moonchild the hell out of here!" Kim yelled.  
  
"Oh, OK," said I, leaving forlornly.  
  
"Now where were we?" Kim asked.  
  
"Uh?" Ron asked.  
  
And she gave him another kiss.  
  
"Aww," Rufus said.  
  
"Ron, this may sound a little reverse, but will you go out with me? I'll understand if you refuse," Kim said nervously, looking at her shoes.  
  
"Of course I will," Ron said.  
  
Kim hugged him.  
  
"KP, what ever happened with Josh Mankey?" Ron asked.  
  
"I dumped him," Kim said calmly.  
  
"Oh wow," Ron said.  
  
"So, Ron, what have you been up to lately?" Kim asked.  
  
"I'm writing a book about a guy who's going through this abuse at home, but then he runs away and lots of things happen. I don't know why. I just felt like writing something," Ron said.  
  
"Cool. Will you tell me about it?" Kim asked, smiling.  
  
"Sure. OK first he's........" Ron began. And they started walking along the river in the sun. Ron kept telling Kim about his story. And everything was OK again. Except it was different now.  
  
Ron had a girlfriend.  
  
Ron had experienced a lot of things in his life so far.  
  
But his favorite by far was love.  
  
He'd never felt anything like it.  
  
And he was really happy, for the first time in a long time.  
  
And Ron and Kim weren't sure, but as far as they knew right now,  
  
They lived happily ever after.  
I hope you liked my story, this is the FIRST fanfic I've ever finished that was more than one part. I can work on more now. And by the way I can only be on the internet on weekends. OK, well, bye! (  
  
~Moonchild 


End file.
